


colors

by meredy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, this isn't even that good i'm so sorry, what an original title, what even is this?? i don't know. i just felt like memeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredy/pseuds/meredy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she waits, hoping for a life time together with someone and it's a life time she receives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantly/gifts).



> dedicated to [kari](http://satones.tumblr.com) because well. kari's not allowed to feel sad.  
> this isn't proof read so please tell me if you see any errors because honestly, there are bound to be some.  
> based off of this [prompt](http://apharthurkirklands.tumblr.com/post/83556716953) // cross posted to [my writing tumblr](http://rinshibuya.co.vu/)

It’s dark, she notes as she looks at the ground for a little longer—but hasn’t it always been? She can’t even recall a time where things hadn’t been in black and white for her. She’d asked her mother about it one day after school when she was eleven, she’d always seen the world in black and white, she’d always been told other people did too—until someone from her class had announced that they started seeing other colours besides black and white that day, it was insane. She knew there were other colours besides black and white—her mother and father had both told her that there were but people didn’t see them until they were usually twenty—this girl in her class was _eleven_.  
She’d ran home to her mother that day, throwing questions at her like no tomorrow but her mother only smiled and said that some people see colours early.

 

It isn’t until she’s fifteen that she finds out the truth. Her parents sit her down one day and she thinks that _oh no,_ they’re about to have the talk that everyone says about at school—but they don’t; it’s different. They don’t talk about the birds and the bees but they talk about soul mates and colours and Lucy’s heart is pounding at the thought of her own soul mate of whom she doesn’t know yet and all the colours they could possibly bring into her life.

 

She begins to see colours when she’s eighteen and her heart practically stops. The first colour she see is red, red, _red_ and it feels like something is burning in the bottom of her soul. She doesn’t know who could possibly be her soul mate with the sea of people that she’s surrounded by but she knows someone is _her_ soul mate and it makes her heart stop for a few minutes. She’d dated people before, all in hopes of finding her soul mate—but nothing had ever happened before; but now she can hardly breathe as she realizes her _actual_ soul mate could be standing next to her.  
She doesn’t see as many colours as her friends do, she still sees black and white for most things but occasionally, she’ll see glimpses of red.

 

She’s nineteen before she sees the world in full colour—it’s the first time she actually meets _him._ She hadn’t known what her soul mate would be like but oh God, her heart is pounding as they both just stare at each other with the realization that they’re soul mates. He doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t either—because there’s nothing to say. There’s nothing that can quite express her happiness of finally knowing who her soul mate is.  
She extends her hand and smiles at him.  
“I’m Lucy.” She tells him and he grins at her, a dimple showing up on his left cheek.  
He puts her hand down and brings her into a hug instead.  
“Natsu.”  
It’s all they need to say for now because they’ve got life times ahead of them together.


End file.
